


Blue Garnet

by LunaChi_KuroShihone



Series: Gemstones [1]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaChi_KuroShihone/pseuds/LunaChi_KuroShihone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different reality, a different choice, a different fate:<br/>Ruler, Saber, Lancer, Archer, Caster, Rider, Berserker, Assassin -<br/>The beginning of another Holy War, only this time, Shirou is not the only one to summon.<br/>Watch as the Knights of the Round are Summoned, their reactions and thoughts in These fleeting minutes. Short Chapter-Snippets as they look upon the Once and Future King, living not a life of bloodshed and betrayal, but of love and happiness.<br/>Watch as Saber meets friends of old, and tears are shed.</p>
<p>Each Chapter is Stand-Alone in a Parallel Universe, and each focuses on one of the Knights. They are roughly a little more than 1000 Words Long each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Garnet

**Author's Note:**

> First is a maiden of pure heart and eyes the Color of the sky: the fair Queen of Camelot, summoned forth by her once-husband

The summoning circle glowed to life, and the gestalt emerged from it. She opened her eyes to the world, trying to orient herself in the room. Finally locating the two people standing there, a blonde girl and a reddish-white haired man, she bowed, adhering to the protocol inputted into her memory.

"Servant Ruler at your service. I am the observer of this Holy War. You are to be my Masters?"

Because it was true, Ruler observed. While the young man was her Master, the girl was supplying her with prana. She had a surprisingly high output, and were Ruler able to fight — as a Saber, or another knight class — she would win the war, no doubt.

"Stand, please, dear friend." the voice of the girl was oddly familiar, Ruler mused. It was a memory tinted in sadness.

…

No… impossible…

Ruler still didn't move, and a painful silence filled the room. She tried to discern the voice, trying to fit in the choking, almost on the verge of tears sounding voice into her memory. She knew that if she raised her head, she would never forgive herself.

How, how was it possible?! Were the fates truly this cruel, to put her in such a position of misery?

"Please," there was the sound of steps, and this oddly familiar, too familiar voice sounded again. Loud, clear and laced with such a profound sadness, Ruler never thought hearing from her.

"Stand, Guinevere."

Nothing. It could simply be a completely unrelated person, Ruler tried to convince herself, a magus who prepared by researching her legend.

Another step towards her. Ruler sunk even deeper into her bow, tears starting to form.

"Please, Gwen."

The girl's hand's reached down, cupping Rulers cheeks and tilting her head upwards.

No! Ruler wanted to scream, to turn away; instead she stared at those green, emerald colored eyes, at that one hair strand that always had it's own will and at those lips, which were curled not into a snarl, a frown or a smirk.

No, they were curled into a smile. She was smiling. It was a sad smile, but a smile nonetheless. And at this moment, Ruler broke down, crystalline tears streaking down her face as she threw herself into the arms of her friend.

Clutching onto Artoria as if she were a lifeline, the former Queen cried, tears of sadness, joy and guilt marring both of their faces.

"I'm sorry… Oh, I'm so so sorry! I-I-"

Not able to put her bottled up guilt into words, she rambled apologies, full well knowing that they never could be enough. "I destroyed everything - everything we worked upon. If I wouldn't have - if I wouldn't have fallen in love with Lancelot, then… then…"

"Shhh, Gwen. Don't cry. Look at me; stop crying." her voice was soothing, calming, as Artoria petted the crying Servant on the head. Not condescending, not angry. It was calm, friendly. Ruler was compelled to look at the blonde, releasing the iron grip she was holding her in. Artoria thumbed away the tears still in her eyes, smiling. "There. Much better, no?"

Ruler nodded, not trusting herself to speak. It was painfully clear to her what her former husband was doing. She was forgiving her; like she always had. The soul of the king had been so pure, she even forgave those who betrayed her. Ruler tried to object. "But…"

"No buts." the tone was resolute, and the finger that silenced her lips also helped. "What happened to Camelot was …unfortunate. But neither You, nor Lancelot -nor Mordred- is to blame." her tone saddened, "If someone is to blame, then it should be myself, for rejecting Mordred-"

"Saber."

Ruler looked up, startled, at her Master, having completely forgotten him. He was standing to the side, with a small frown, looking at Artoria sternly.

"Shirou-" it looked like she was beginning an argument, but Rulers Master - apparently named Shirou - interrupted her again.

"If it was someone's fault, then it was Morgana's. We've already had this discussion, and I won't repeat it. You did everything in your might to save Camelot, and the people should be grateful for it."

Both stared at each other, and for a dreadful second, Ruler worried that her Master would be harmed, as were all those who opposed the king. Then, much to her amazement, Artoria relented, sighing. Turning back to the Ruler class Servant, she smiled again, a faint trace of red adorning her cheeks, nodding her head into Shirous direction. "…as he said."

There was a pause, then "Gwen…? Are you alright?"

Ruler was staring, dumbfounded at Artoria, not believing what she had witnessed. Such … completely normal behaviour; the ease with which both of them talked, not a care in the world. The very human reaction of blushing -something she never saw Artoria do.

Ruler felt like crying again, for a completely different reason altogether.

"Gwen?!" Artoria's voice sounded worried again, looking frantically between the -again- crying woman in her arms, to Shirou, looking lost at what to do. Ruler saw him smile at her, from her peripheral vision, him motioning a returning embrace. To her surprise -and inner delight- Artoria returned it, awkwardly, and Ruler had to laugh.

Well, maybe mostly completely at ease.

After a short moment, Ruler relieved Artoria of the torture, reversing their positions. She was now the one holding the other's cheeks, standing almost a full head taller, smiling gently. A weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Wiping away a stray tear, Ruler spoke, "Oh, if Kay could see you now, Artoria. Smiling and being happy; leading a normal life! He'd be so happy."

Ruler stepped back, admiring the normal clothing Artoria wore. No armor, no stiff dresses, cloaks, any sort of weaponry; simply a white blouse and pants. Truly, alone because of the fashion it was worth to live in this age. Her hair was also loose, a rarity in and itself, blonde strands falling around her shoulders. Gone was the King from her memory, replaced with this girl in front of her.

Something gold caught the attention of Ruler, and her eyes immediately followed the source. By this point, Artoria was getting uncomfortable with the examination and she practically jumped backwards when she noticed the older woman's eyes on her hand. Or more specifically, her ring finger.

Ruler noticed this, and immediately grabbed her hands, leaving no room for escape. She recognized the meaning of the slim, golden ring at once, having worn -and still wearing, she noticed- one after her own wedding. To the same person, no less!

Feeling such immense joy at seeing the wedding ring on Artoria, the one person she - and Kay, and Bedivere and Lancelot - wished happiness upon more than anyone else, she squealed. In a very undignified, un-queenly manner. Clutching the hand with the ring to her cheek, Ruler smiled the first true smile since forever.

And Artoria's face reddened to an unimaginable shade of red.

"Who has managed to sway the heart of the King, then?" Ruler would thank that person from the depths of her heart.

There was a mutter, and Ruler strained her ears. "Again, please?"

"S-Shirou." her face reddened even more, if possible.

Turning around, but still holding her former husband's hand, Ruler looked surprised at her Master, who waved his hand. There; the unmistakable glow of gold, of a wedding ring. Letting go of Artoria's hand, Ruler bowed once, further embarrassing the blonde.

"I thank you from the depths of my heart, Shirou. You make me a very happy person. As Artoria's former wife, you have my blessings."

Ruler looked, with delight, how both grew a shade darker from embarrassment.

This would be an interesting war to observe.


End file.
